demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
This Time's Chronicle
'''This Time's Chronicle '''is a short story about Eric Mori, and how he sees the enemies of the Olympians rising once more. This time he decides to aid in the festivities in order to help protect Jasmine. He also feels like his powers will cause more help than harm by putting them to use this time. Characters Main Characters Eric Mori, he is the son of Chronos, the personification of time and the man known as Father time. Eric is above average when it comes to control over time and even basic skills such as Swordsmenship and being adapt with his ADHD. He is beyond the normal standards of a Demigod and is assumed to be potentially the next Hercules. Jasmine Russo, she is the daughter of Athena, the Goddesss of battle and wisdom. She is known for her keen strategies in the battle field. Jasmine is known to have great swordsmenship and is also known to at times have a temper. Its also shown that she hates it when girls flirt with Eric. This time's Chronicle 01. When Everything falls apart Standing ontop of the hills of Camp Half-Blood, I gazed down at this peaceful paradise to demigods. My father had told my many things about this place, but considering it was for the children of the Olympian gods, I doubted I would fit in here. Walking through the camp, I noticed many familiar faces: Josh, Travis, Kyle. They were all children of Hermes. My friends were probably making their morning rounds. Jasmine, was a daughter of Athena and because of that she was known as the best of the best. Jasmine had long black hair and deep grey eyes. In all her hair was dyed black. She actually was a natural blonde, although she dyed it to suit her style. Apparently it didn't matter if it was 2013 or 2033, the stereotypes on the blondes were not going to end anytime soon. I didn't believe that though. You see, when you're raised by your mother and grandmother, you don't grow up to have stereotypical stuff in mind when ever you see a woman. In all I respected women more than a lot of people. For example, the blondes are never dumb to me. Then their are a lot of other commentary that I would never agree with. But besides that. I kinda wouldn't pay much attention. Arriving at the Athena cabin, I knocked on the door just as the door swung open. Inside, there she was. Jasmine. She had on a red leather jacket, a pair of black stretchy pants and a pair of combat boots ashioned viking style. Apparently they were comfortable, although I didn't see it. "Hey." I smiled as I walked in. She was looking through blue prints for a war ship. Appearantly there were old designs in the mysterious cavern deep in the woods. Chiron called it Bunker nine. I couldn't see it being an underground hideout, but considering it did have a lot of old antique stuff. "Hey." She ruffled through pages until she finally got the right blueprint. "Finally! So that's how they did it!" She proclaimed with excitement. "I see, so the Argo II, was supposed to be a magical ship. Amazing. I'm sorry it didn't make it. If only we could have kept it, I mean I knew things get destroyed on quests but this. . ." Jasmine paused. She finally looked up and then smiled. "Sorry about that." She replied. "What was it you said?" "I said Hey, so looks like your having fun." "I found the blue prints to that ship, that Chiron has been mentioned a lot recently. The Argo II, it's amazing that he kept them. This ship is very powerful and facinating." "Hmm, Jasmine I have to tell you something." I murmured feeling like it was time to spill the beans. "What is it?" She replied donning a serious face. "We have a problem. It seems like, enemies of the gods are beginning to rise once more." "What do you mean enemies?" "I mean, that we might have another war. This time I fear that my aunts and Uncles will be in this war." "You mean the protogenos, but how!" Rising from her bed, the other children of Athena turned towards us and began to perk up their ears. "Sorry." She said trying to calm herself down. "I don't know how, but I have knowledge that the powers of Nyx, Erebos, Tartarus and Anake will be used in this upcoming battle." I explained. "This is bad. Nyx and Erebos have never put themselves against the gods, not ever since Erebos was bound to the Underworld. As for Tartarus, he rarely does anything benificial to the Protogenos and Anake is often just a sidelines contender. I don't think I've read a myth that she has ever been apart in a war." "Yea, but the bad news is that, I don't know exactly when this will happen it could happen any minute, and the more I stay in one place the more I get that bad feeling." "That mean that . . ." In an explosion, My eyes twiched, as the entire cabin shook. Rushing to the door I opened it to see a gigantic smoke cloud in the distance. It looked like it was resonating from New York City. Focusing my powers over Chronokinesis, I slowly krept back time. I quickly grabbed Jasmine's hand and then in a burst of rewind, i worped back time to just before I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Releasing her hand, I collapsed to the floor out of fear. My eyes were shocked. Quickly regaining my composure, I rose to my feet and turned to Jasmine. "You see, now we have to worn Chiron before it happens again." "What do you mean again, did you just time jump us?!" Jasmine complained. "You know I hate it when you do that!" "You'll love it, when we're old." I replied sarcasticly. "Come on, we don't have much time." Soon after we arrived at the big house, I made my way directly towards Chiron. He was strolling around in his wheel chair. Immediately catching up to him, i explained everything quickly. Chiron bared an uneasied expression as he summed up the information. "Alright, so it seems we have something bad coming our way. But how do you know this?" "My father told me, and for the passed days I've been feeling an ominous presence whispering into my ear that bad things were going to happen." "Hmm." Chiron bared. "When exactly did the explosion happen." "In two minutes from New York City." I replied. "What!" Chrion rose from his chair as he strolled outside until he transformed into a full majestic stallion. He had a horses bottom and a man's torso. The man was ready for battle in his true Centuar form. "By the gods," Chiron gasped. "This means war, but not just against the Olympians, it means war against time." "Time?" I wondered. In a shock wave, the even took place once more. This time the explosion was much stronger than before and much more destructive. I could see the vaccums of dust particles rising as the explosion subsided. Clearing the ash from my face, I noticed the warning sign. The enemies weren't after the Olympians. They were after my dad . . . Pure shock traced my face as I realized that the attack wasn't on mount Olympus it was on The Grand Central Station, the Clock. 02. Zero Hour: The Devestation Begins The War council was different today. Appearantly aside from the mystical bomb attack at Grand Central Station, we still needed a little more modivation to go to war. Chiron strolled around in his wheelchair, while Dionysus stood sporting all black. He looked like he just attended a funeral, which made me even more depressed. "So, today it seems like we have been inwined with a terrorist attack upon the mortal world." Chiron began. I gazed at him wondering how would they cover this up with mortal affairs. "We've done our best in the past to cover up attacks on mount olympus, but this is far more different. I hope we could do something, but as of right now we don't know our enemies or what they are up to. It seems like we will have more of a battle on our court." Chiron submissed. "Well, we should get venence." Nathan recomended. "It doesn't take a genius to know that they ment to leave a mark, so this time they missed, next time they won't." "It's not against Olympus!" I slammed my hand on the pingpong table. "This war is against time! It's against my father!" "Oh yeah?!" Nathan rose. "I'll have you know one thing, your father isn't an Olympian, and yet it attacked pretty close to Mount Olympus, in fact New York City probably a few miles down, but they did that on purpose. Next time, it will be Mount Olympus and when that happens the Gods will be too weak to go to war. So we attack first, we need to find out who did it and why?" "Listen you child of a good for nothing god of war!" I balled up my fist ready to take him down. Nathan wasn't one of the people I actually liked. If I met him in the wild, I would probably let him die due to his attitude. "That is one of the problems with you, your too hyperactive." He replied. "Knock it off you two!" Issac replied. "Now, what do we have so far." Calming down, I explained everything that I had gathered in the passed three days. I told them everything, even the fact that my father had been having splitting headaches for the passed month. Soon after finishing everyone stood quiet. Even Jasmine, the one person that had know parts of it remained silent. Chiron rustled forward, as he drew his conclusions. "I see." He nodded. "This is definitely the forces of the protogenoi, but Chronos seems to be the one they are trageting, if he has been having conflicts with his powers and even his own siblings then yes. But Tartarus is still intact, Hades didn't say anything strange in the last Solstice, I assume that this means he isn't active yet." "No, at least not yet." Dionysus added. "We need to come up with a counter strike." I announced. "If we could find a way to locate the gods then everything would be fine." "Where exactly is Chronos?" Jasmine asked. "If we know when he is then we know exactly where they are most likely to attack next. And would could also assume that the Gods might not intervene with this one too." "The thing is he lives within the clock on Grand Central Station." I said nervously. Amazing everyone stood quiet. Dionysus even gazed at me with a bright purple flame of sorrow. "Eric where is it that you would say Chronos would go if his home in New York was destroyed?" "Probably Chicago, if not he would go to London, considering the harth of civilization is in the United States, he would most likely go to Chicago. He says it reminds him of the northern most mountains of Greece, the city also seems to resemble New York in a way. I've never seen it though." "Hmm." Dionysus pondered on it. "I see. Well since I can't leave this stupid place, I'll inform the Olympians of this. Maybe Athena could go and check the place out." In a flash of purple lights, the god vanished and I was left with the war council thinking about what could've happened to my father. 03. Time Begins . . . Trivia *Eric donnes his title Time Keeper, due to the fact that he knows when something bad is going to happen. *He seems to be capable of foreseeing something bad, just like the fates. *Eric is not acknoweldge as a demigod, although he is respected more than the children of Hades were. *Eric and Chronos have powerful abilities over time, so powerful it at times causes them to hyperventalate or shortness of breath. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories